Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Knights: Episode 1: Thane of the Golden Witch
by The Paladin of Gold
Summary: A confused 21 year old man bought all four volumes in a small town in California. He reads them in weeks, until he saw Shannon. He was invited to the past in the 80's in Rokkenjima Island, after Bernkastel was defeated by Ushiromiya Battler and his little sister Ushiromiya Ange: The Witch of Resurrection. The man, Johnnie has a trial to surpass and find the epitaph to become Thane.


**M **

**Mild Nudity, Blood and Gore, Violence, Swear Words.**

(This is based on Umineko and Umineko Chiru.)

By John Cook

Thane of the Golden Witch

**Chapter X-I: Unexpected Adventure**

In the time of an American man who will experience the past of his interest in witchery. The man has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and the face of the doll. He is stout and tall, a giant soldier like. He has a disability of anger and over happiness. His name was Johnnie; he lives in a small town in California, which is known as Petaluma. He did not know his last name as well, he had a terrible past, and he was a adoptive son to the Bakers.

One day, Johnnie bought an old book from CopperFields, in downtown of Petaluma. Ushiromiya Ange wrote the book. The interest grew as he reads the non-fictional book that turned into a fantasy. Four weeks later, he stopped at Episode 4: Twilight of the Golden Witch by taking a break. Suddenly, Johnnie saw a voluptuous maid and he spoken to her, "Are you Shannon, I admire your presence."

"I am Shannon, Beatrice-sama said to bring you to our island for your addiction."

"Huh? Is this supposed to be realistic? Tell me, Milady, am I seeing you as a essence of love," Johnnie questioned, as he was surprised and stuttering. The beautiful maid gives him the letter sealed with the One Winged Eagle. Johnnie opened the letter, he read out loud to Shannon.

_To the reader, found the book in a sacred place in North America._

_I am surprised that you went far with the book from 1986. If you want to know more about magic, speak to Shannon, one of the servants of the Rokkenjima Mansion. You will be having a little field trip for a prophecy to desire my pleasuring. I, Beatrice Ushiromiya would gladly offer you the title of Thane. I have few conditions that you will accomplish my desire. To solve the mysteries, reveal the epitaph. What I mean for you, find the gold and I will be here to make you the head of the family. Before entering threshold to my mansion, Shannon must be with you at all times, she will give you a simple tour outside, but in the lands of the island. Shannon will introduce you to my teacher, Virgillia. Follow Shannon's orders, and ask her many questions, do not disappoint me in any way as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Beatrice Ushiromiya, The Endless Golden Witch_

After reading the letter, Johnnie was astonished that he wishes to feel the breasts of Shannon; unfortunately the confused guy wish to not do it. Johnnie is a man, not a pervert. Shannon said,

"What is your name, kind sir?"

"My name is Johnnie, I don't have a last name. I was adopted by my easy life parents."

"Easy life, Johnnie-sama? You are actually like a human."

"Yeah, I am. I want to kneel before your presence, Lady Shannon."

Shannon was flattered and blushed by Johnnie's words, she bow politely.

"The kindness of the western America, Johnnie-sama, but I appreciate your generous words."

"Don't worry, I will pack my bags and go to Rokkenjima island."

"Johnnie-sama, a sweet man, you sound like my fiancée, George-sama. Muchly, your just an American George-sama. I didn't mean to offend you, sir."

"No no no… I wish to be you, or marry you. I kinda have lots of good feelings towards you. Lady Shannon, I want you to be my guide, if Ushiromiya Natsuhi, your fiancée George allows you to guide me through to become Thane of Beatrice. I consider you my companion, if I have taken the trial of challenges and find the hidden gold without any failures. Without any orders, can you promise me that you will keep me as company."

"Um… I… Don't… Know? I am not… quite sure as what I am capable. George-sama and my masters, or Kanon-kun would be mad if I be at your side, Johnnie-sama."

"I guess we can discuss things out once we go to Rokkenjima, I think the trip will be epic. An epic adventure, and a phenomenal challenge."

Shannon bowed and she was really blushing, but confused at the same time.

"Johnnie-sama, excuse my presence, Genji-san required my assistance to cook with Kanon-kun. Please excuse me, and thank you very much for making me, happy."

I was really excited for this adventure I was going to take. I packed my bags and I waited until midnight, I repeated the fourth episode. I smiled meditated until Shannon will come and take me.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
